


We're Gonna Fly

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pilots, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pilots, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Officer Park Jinyoung's life was somewhat empty, he loved his job, as a commercial pilot, and the views it offered, but he felt that in his life he lacked love, a love that he couldn't maintain due to the respective obligations of his job, so he simply had resigned himself to one-night adventures in any city that he had to rest in, thinking that true love might not be for him, until, on a flight, he meets Officer Mark Tuan, being completely lost in his mysterious appearance and, after fifteen hours of flight, perhaps his perception of love may change.





	1. I

If there was something that Jinyoung hated in the entire world it was people who didn’t respect his instructions, flights too early, too long, flights with foreign people, international flights, insects and storms.

To his disgrace, that day he had three things he hated the most. Who in their right mind put a flight at 6 in the morning? If the passengers complained about showing up two hours earlier, he, as a pilot, hated it, at least the passengers could sleep as soon as they got on the plane, he had to watch over his safety and try to arrive as safe and sound as possible to his destination, but, despite everything, he loved his work.

The sensation of freedom that he felt when he saw how they glided smoothly over the clouds, the views offered by the different landscapes of the various cities where he had to travel, all compensated the fact that he was at home for only a few days a week, or even a month, his poor diet, his chronic fatigue and that he hadn’t have had a stable relationship in the last 4 years, and spend long periods to be able to hook up with someone.

But Jinyoung was tired of those nights in the hotels provided by the airline, where he had to   content to pay attention to the first stranger who spoke to him in the bar or in the restaurant of the hotel, he was tired of having to hurry things because he had to get up early the next day.

Jinyoung wanted to find someone who really made his heart beat, made him feel that feeling of emptiness in his stomach, wanted to get home and that there was someone waiting for him, someone to cook for him, or that he could demonstrate his culinary skills, he wanted someone with whom to share his experiences on flights, someone to take a long bath with and complain about  foolish and arrogant travelers; But what he wanted the most was someone who understood his busy schedule, something that his last couples had not managed to understand 100%.

Walking with his elegant demeanor through the busy corridors of the Los Angeles airport, carrying the small suitcase with his few belongings, he felt sleep stinging his eyes and, having had no opportunity to drink his morning coffee, he went to the Starbucks more near his exit door.

“Good morning, Officer Park!”  there was already a flight attendant on the line.

“Good morning, Youngjae” and without being able to avoid it, he let out a yawn, which he hastened to hide behind his hand.

“You look very tired, did you had a flight yesterday?” the younger asked, pausing in their conversation to order his drink in an adorable English.

“Just rested for one night” he yawned again. “Fortunately, apparently, after this I'll have two weeks of rest” he ordered his coffee (with a shot of extra espresso to be alert) and sat at a table to wait for his orders.

“I'm glad! I can see some little dark circles” Youngjae smiled shyly. “Will you do something special?”

“I don’t think so.” Jinyoung sighed, he hated those kinds of questions. “Maybe I'll just go back to see my parents or something.” He shrugged and heard the name of his order, in a very bad pronunciation, but it didn’t surprise him anymore.

“I'm looking forward to my rest days, Jaebum Hyung said we should take a few days of traveling as passengers and not as a crew.” The bright, cheerful smile the boy issued made Jinyoung get a twinge of jealousy.

Most of the airline knew their history, Im Jaebum, one of his fellow pilots, had fallen for the most cheerful and lovable flight attendant, and the one who seemed to be a complete angel, a love story that anyone in that work environment would envy and Jinyoung was no exception.

“Well, let's hope it's soon” Jinyoung said, disguising the bitterness of his voice with a long drink at his boiling coffee.

“Thank you, Officer Park” -Youngjae said to him, dedicating one of his innocent smiles, without noticing the sarcasm in Jinyoung’s voice.

“You know, Youngjae, Jaebum is my best friend, and I’m very likely to be his best man at his wedding, so you can call me Hyung” Youngjae blushed at the word wedding and Jinyoung laughed. “Come on, there's a huge plane that we should fly home.” He added, putting his shoulder.

And they walked together towards the boarding gates, practically silent and drinking their coffee, observing the ill-faced travelers and Jinyoung silently judging all the faces he could turn (man and women alike), gloating that his physical appearance managed to blush anyone, but not everyone could have it ... unless he was in a very desperate situation.

“Wait...Who is he? Wasn’t it supposed to be Jackson the pilot and you the first official? Or are we in the wrong gate?” Youngjae said when they had approached enough and saw an unknown pilot, waiting with his cell phone in his hands.

Jinyoung had never seen him, and he would remember a face like that. The unknown pilot looked young, he had removed his cap, revealing a light brown hair, his skin was porcelain white, with almond eyes and lips that seemed to have a natural pink tint. He looked a little thin and slender, but his pose denoted firmness and security, despite looking nervously around him, trying to ignore the circle of flight attendants who spoke in excited whispers close by. The unknown pilot raised his eyes a little more when he saw Jinyoung and Youngjae approaching.

“Good morning, Officer Park” the chief stewardess approached him when he saw him “I must inform him of a small change that came up at the last minute” he made a signal to the unknown officer and he approached, Jinyoung felt momentarily breathless when he saw the length of his legs, even though there was not much height difference between them, but still his legs looked long and slender. “Officer Wang had a little food poisoning and had to be hospitalized, that's why there will be a change, he is Officer Tuan.” He turned to the unknown pilot “He is a foreign pilot, will cover Officer Wang for a few days, since he personally requested it and, given Officer Tuan's record, the airline accepted.” Jinyoung couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow but straightened it quickly when he realized that the other pilot was looking at him from the corner of his eye “Officer Tuan,” the stewardess began to address the pilot in English “He is Officer Park, he is going to be your first officer on this flight.”

“Nice guy, don’t you think?” Youngjae whispered to Jinyoung “the guy seems to be a sweetheart, and he’s so puny I don’t think he can handle this huge airplane…”

“It's just the first impression,” Jinyoung replied, flicking his tongue. “Although I agree with you, he’s as thin as a toothpick, how did he even managed to get in the academy? I don’t love the idea of having to spend 15 hours locked in a cabin with him.”

“Pleased to meet you, Officer Park, I hope we can get along, after all, we have 15 hour flight ahead and more than 700 lives in our hands” Official Tuan spoke, giving him a bright smile, in an, almost perfect, Korean,  Jinyoung’s jaw dropped to the floor, and he hurried to close it up, wanting to throw himself out of the huge window of the airport.

Youngjae blushed and Jinyoung tried to keep a neutral face when he realized that Officer Tuan also spoke Korean.

“Well, if we have fifteen hours of flight it's best to start on time, don’t you think?” The stewardess settled the uncomfortable situation, smiling a little nervous and throwing a somewhat murderous look at the poor flight attendant, who had crossed his hands and looked at the floor with real regret.

“After you, Officers” the young man said, bowing deeply to Officer Tuan, in a since apology, his face so flushed that he looked like a tomato in a suit.

“Please, you first, Officer Park.” Officer Tuan said, and both preceded the crew in boarding the plane.

Both pilots established only conversation necessary when preparing the plane for takeoff, also maintaining minimal eye contact, partly because he still felt somewhat embarrassed by the previous comment and didn’t really knew how to talk to someone completely unknown. Jinyoung had never been much of talking to strangers, in fact, he could count with his fingers the people who he could call friends, and his friends knew they couldn’t get much information or much affection from he, as he was in the reserved type.

The other pilot also didn’t seem very willing to engage in conversation or eye contact, however, despite being too nervous and his voice to shake a little each time he had to talk to Jinyoung, when taking off, he could observe out of the corner of his eye, the seriousness with which he saw the front, the confidence in his voice when he gave the orders and how relaxed he looked with his hands in the drawbar

Unfortunately, Jinyoung couldn’t continue observing how safe and confident Officer Tuan looked in his role, or rather, how attractive his security made him look when he did his job, since he had to concentrate on his own, or otherwise it would end in a great catastrophe.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile once they were stable in the air, with a layer of soft white clouds below them, with the bright morning light coming through the window, with the tiny city of Los Angeles under them getting farther away every second; Jinyoung sighed, that was perfect, almost like traveling to paradise.

“Beautiful, right?” Officer Tuan's soft voice was heard through his headphones, he had a rather peculiar way of dragging Korean words through his mouth.

“I think this is the best part of my job” Jinyoung answered “In a certain way, it seems that you are getting away from the world and you enter an alternate world” Jinyoung said, with a dreamer note in his voice, he felt Officer Tuan’s look on him, and he cleared his throat, starting to feel kind of nervous under his gaze.

“I like it, you run away from your reality, I think that's why I don’t care much about being in the clouds all the time, my parents said that I am always in my own world” he heard a soft giggle and Jinyoung couldn’t help but turn around to see him, the other man was looking towards the horizon with a dream look in his almond-shaped eyes, Jinyoung’s heart wanted to start beating fast, but he ignored the feeling by shaking his head.

“Maybe we should turn off the seat belt sign and give the announcement now, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be a hectic trip.” Officer Tuan commented, also clearing his throat.

“Yes, we have to let them be free, more if we have passengers who fly for the first time, the first time I was in a plane I almost pissed myself, and I was like fifteen…” Jinyoung said and immediately wanted to bang his head against the huge and hard board in front of him, his comment had been, in addition to ridicule, quite shameful.

“Ah...they didn’t bring me the full list of the names of the crew” Officer Tuan murmured, checking around on a pile of paper that was beside him. “What's your full name, Officer Park?”

“Park Jinyoung.” The aforementioned replied and, for some strange reason, his cheeks adopted a slightly pinker tone than normal, which was really weird, because he almost never blushed.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking to you on today's flight, we are flying from the city of Los Angeles, California to the airport of Incheon, South Korea. My name is Mark Tuan” when he said his name, he turned to see Jinyoung and winked, he was thankful that he was not in the main controls, or the plane would’ve descended a few miles from the sudden twitch his hands gave when the other winked at him “With the First Officer, Jinyoung Park, we will be arriving at the airport around 10 pm of the next day, we expect a quiet trip without much turbulence, in these moments, the signal of seat belt goes off, you can wander through the plane, please follow the instructions of our flight attendants for anything, thank you very much and enjoy your flight.” Mark had something in his voice when he spoke in English, his voice sounded masculine, but still, it was soft and had the same candor and strange way of rolling the words in his mouth, just like way he spoke in Korean, as if he wasn’t familiar with both languages, even so, his soft voice was relaxing, almost like a whisper, maybe he thought it was like that because in the last flights he had been with Jackson whose voice was quite loud, so Mark’s voice contrast was nice, and, for some reason, Jinyoung didn’t wanted to stop listening to it.

“So...Are you Korean?” Jinyoung couldn’t  help but ask, and, without realizing it, they both began a conversation that flowed on its own.

Jinyoung learned that Mark, in fact, wasn’t Korean, but Taiwanese descent, born in Los Angeles, raised during his youth in Korea, he had returned to Los Angeles to enter college, which didn’t finished because he was accepted into Aviation School, his parents had to move back to Taiwan several years ago, and he had to stay in Los Angeles because of his education, missing his parents at every moment, since they couldn’t see each other as often as he wanted, he met Jackson when he was looking for a roommate to help him with the expenses of his house (to what Jinyoung heard, it was quite big, as his father owned a company of some sorts), he had lived with him from the past 3 years, Jackson understood what it was to miss his family, his job and many other things, and that’s why he became best friends with him in a short period of time, including that they could speak in three languages in the same conversation.

And then Jinyoung started with a clear story of his life, of the friends he had, the insight he felt while flying, he regretted not having a very intriguing and complicated life like Mark's, but, according to him, he made up for with his sisters, who did what they wanted with him.

When Jinyoung told him that they forced him to wear dresses and makeup, Mark let out the most adorable laugh, it wasn’t precisely a laugh, it was more of a cute giggle, a giggle that definitely didn’t went with his appearance; Jinyoung felt his heart speed up again and, this time, he decided not to ignore it so much.

Mark was older than Jinyoung for a year, but Jinyoung had more time flying.

Mark liked sweet and greasy things more, while Jinyoung preferred stews and bitter things

 Mark loved the heat and feel the sun grazing his skin, for Jinyoung there was no better day than a rainy day and hearing the raindrops hit the ceiling or hearing the soft rumble of a thunder.

Mark preferred to stay locked in his room, playing with his computer all day, while Jinyoung preferred to get lost with a good book, to which Mark confessed he fell asleep almost immediately when reading a book.

Mark only had a couple of beers before sleeping a few times in the month, Jinyoung with one beer was already feeling drunk, so he decided not to drink so much, only when he was too tired and wanted to have a long night of sleep.

Both were too different, one could say that almost opposite poles, but nevertheless, although both were not very open to share things and easy to speak, they had been talking about everything and nothing at the same time for more than four hours.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Mark asked, putting the plane on autopilot to be able to turn to Jinyoung, who, without thinking, felt somewhat shy.

“No, not for almost three years now” He decided to omit the part of gender he preferred, that was a little bit more private.

“I understand” Mark sighed. “It's kind of complicated to make them understand why sometimes we can’t be on birthdays or anniversaries.”

“Hey, the view makes up for an empty bed.” Jinyoung tried to joke.

“Besides, who else can get the opportunity to hook up with some hot looking foreign guy?”

“Guy?” Jinyoung asked, realizing the word he had said.

“Gal, I mean…I still confuse some Korean words, forgive me” Mark corrected himself, turning red for the first time since they both started to talk, Jinyoung bit his lips, wondering if he was telling the truth, creating an embarrassing moment of silence “I think it's time to have lunch, don’t you think?” Mark added stuttering, trying to avoid Jinyoung's gaze, which had become intense in his efforts of trying to decipher Mark’s words.

“Sure, I'll go tell Youngjae to bring us lunch” Jinyoung said quickly, scratching nervously behind his ear. So much time in abstinence was starting to make him see and hear unappropriated things.

“Youngjae is the one who said that I was puny?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow, Jinyoung hurried to pick up the heavy headphones that had dropped to the ground.

“Ah…yes, he is.” Jinyoung had to admit “Speaking of that…”

“Don't worry, Jinyoung” the heart of the mentioned leapt in his chest. Until then, they had only been Officer Tuan and Officer Park “I can forgive you if the food on the plane is good.”

“In that case, let me surprise you.” Jinyoung smiled mysteriously, devising a plan.

And he left the cockpit, heading to the small space reserved for the crew, opening the compartment in which he kept his suitcase and belongings, taking out two ramen cups that had been left from his little Korean food stock, he was not really used to the foreign food, so he always made sure to have a varied storage.

“Official Park! I was just preparing your lunches” Youngjae said, in his hands he had the mentioned and tasteless articles.

“Forget that, you better give me hot water or that you have a bad relationship with a pilot is at stake” the younger looked scared and hurried to fill the jug for hot water.

“Is it that bad?” Youngjae asked in a low voice.

“Not at all” Jinyoung answered reluctantly, for some strange reason he wanted to take to the grave how nice Mark Tuan was and how well they were interacting “It’s actually the opposite of what we had thought.”

“I already imagined it, Yugyeom told me that his friend BamBam, you know, the Thai, was with him on a flight from Bangkok to Los Angeles and they got along very well, and the guy looks rough but he's a fluffy marshmallow in reality, or well, that's what BamBam told Yugyeom and that’s what he told me.”

“Good for BamBam!” Jinyoung said, with a clear tone sarcasm in his voice, pulling too hard on the lid of the cup, which instead of opening just a crack, opened completely “We've been talking most of the time, sometimes he listens more than he talks, but…it’s a conversation.”

“Have you been talking to someone?” Youngjae asked in an incredulous tone.

“I speak too, Youngjae.” He slightly flicked his forehead before serving the boiling water.

“Well, generally, if it's not Jaebum, Jackson or me, you ignore all the others completely, or treat them coldly” Youngjae said, still in the same tone of surprise.

“Well, it's just that...” Jinyoung sighed, and that simple sound made Youngjae come loose laughing with uproarious laughter, giving constant slaps in his back, almost throwing him against the small counter “Yah! Choi Youngjae!”

“I'm sorry, Hyung, it's just that...” he laughed a few more seconds, holding his stomach and then showed a very serious expression “Do you like him? Does Officer Tuan really attract you?”

“What? Of course not!” Jinyoung denied it, but it seemed to be in vain, because Youngjae laughed again and applauded as a retarded seal, those were the longest three minutes of Jinyoung's existence “Youngjae, enough.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry...it's just that you're so obvious, Hyung!” Youngjae was smiling from ear to ear “It is so obvious that you are attracted to him way too much, and you have only known him for a few hours, I’ve never seen this look on you, you could say it's almost love at first sight, but obviously it must be, with the way he looks in his uniform and...” Jinyoung had to put a hand in his mouth to stop his non-stopping talk.

“Enough, Youngjae, don’t talk about love so lightly, remember what happened when you wanted to push things with Jackson” Jinyoung said bitterly, the younger had insisted so much that they had to date because of the "huge attraction there is between the two" and the date ended in total disaster, Jackson was too wild for him “not everyone can have a love like you and Jaebum, you are a special case.” He took the two ramen cups in his hands after adding a considerable amount of cheese in both of them.

“Well, if you think negatively you'll never achieve anything” Youngjae grimaced.

“I'm not thinking negatively, it's just that you hurry things a bit when talking about love, and now, at most, there is only a slight attraction towards his person, but it is purely physical” Youngjae repressed shriek “but only that!”

“Well, many things happen with only a small physical attraction” Youngjae laughed and wiggled his eyebrows “I'll try to keep the bathroom near the cockpit clear.”

“Oh of course, then who is going to fly the plane?” Jinyoung scoffed and, shaking his head, returned to the cockpit, walking carefully with the ramen cups in his hands, taking a small bag of kimchi on top of them.

Youngjae was definitely hallucinating, how could he talk about love so lightly? Only in the dramas and movies things like love at first sight happened, or soulmates, or whichever corny thing people dreamed about, that kind of thing never happened in real life, and if it happened, it wasn’t going to happen to him.

Real life was crueler. Real life demanded a 100% commitment from both parties, it took years, or months, to meet and flirt, it needed similar tastes, and even so, not all real life loves ended up being forever, for some thing or other, there were fights and dislikes, there was temptation and cheating, and even if they had been a couple for more than five years, it all ended.

It was not that Jinyoung was bitter, his parents were the perfect example that love could be forever, and not to mention Jaebum and Youngjae, yes, there were those little examples that made him believe for a few moments in the love, more however, when he fucked with some stranger in the uncomfortable and hard beds hotels he was staying, he realized that perhaps that love was not for him, life had taken a good part in showing him that, with all his relationships failing, without being able to feel butterflies in his stomach in a long time.

He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind and returned to the cabin, balancing all the food between his hands, taking a seat next to Mark again.

“Well, I present to you the specialty of Officer Park Jinyoung of Koreana Airlines.” he tended Mark his ramen “This has been a fundamental part of my diet since I have use of reason…ok, maybe since I had to learn how to cook things.”

“I don’t know why I thought you were the type who knows how to cook” Mark took his cup  in his hands, after putting the plane on autopilot again “For what little we have talked, I thought you had something of the typical concept of Mom in you.”

“All I can say is that I know how to use the washer and dryer, that’s the most "mom" thing I can do” Jinyoung shrugged “Bon Appetit.”

They ate practically silent, throwing furtive glances and making little comments about the strange cloud formations that were seen, from one moment to another they realized they had finished eating, leaving the empty containers on the counter.

“I have to admit that you do deserve a bit of my forgiveness” Mark said, “if it would’ve been spicier and with more cheese it would’ve been perfect.”

“You didn't though it was spicy enough?” Jinyoung asked, sniffing his nose discreetly.

“I really like chili” Mark admitted and Jinyoung felt a bit of heat in his cheeks, stupid Korean slang “I mean spicy! I like hot things!” Mark spoke hastily in English and Jinyoung choked back a giggle, Mark got more flushed than he was before. “I would’ve never imagined this about you.” he said, trying to keep his composure.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Jinyoung apologized “It’s just that with my kind of friends, you learn how to understand all those puns, or you perish amidst all the bullying.”

“You tell me, I have lived most of my life with Jackson and my really American friends, that chili and hot joke is very common with my…” Mark realized that perhaps he had said too much, since he stopped short and looked nervously to Jinyoung, who could understand immediately what that look meant and would also ignore the fact that his heart raced when finding out that possibility; He could still feel Mark's embarrassment, so he decided to show solidarity.

“For my fortune, most of my friends and I…have the same preferences...ahem...” He shrugged “So we don’t do too many jokes about it.” He pursed his lips when he remembered the sarcastic comments of Jaebum the first time he had to do his walk of shame and had to endure a long day of training in the academy with a slight limp and cramps on his legs. “You know what? Forget that, with them you can’t escape anything, I can’t even have a one-night stand without them making fun of whatever they think it’s fun.”

“Well at least you know people with the same preferences, Jackson is the only one I know that is…well…that.” Mark shrugged.

“That is gay, you can say it, it’s not like it’s a sin or something” Jinyoung smiled at him reassuringly “Besides, it’s not like Jackson wants to hide it” he shivered when he remembered how affectionate the Chinese was towards skin ship “and now you can say that you know someone else who has the same preferences as you.” Jinyoung smiled broadly and Mark lowered his gaze, getting redder, if possible.

“Yeah...well” Mark stammered, loosening the knot in his tie a little. "So...do you like dogs or cats?”

And they started talking again about things too trivial, again sometimes Jinyoung talking more than Mark, who just listened and nodded or laughed with that adorable laugh that belonged to him. The conversation between them flowed so naturally that time didn’t seem to pass between them, they could suddenly remain silent for several minutes, which ended up being an hour or two, but they didn’t feel uncomfortable, instead the silence was harmonious, calm, even relaxed Jinyoung, who in particular began to sing without realizing, only until Mark made a surprised expression was when the younger realized what he had done, dying a bit on the inside because of that, even if Mark told him endlessly that he had a really nice voice.

So, they spent 15 hours flying, and, when they least expected it, it was time to start the descent.

“Here Control, addressing the flight 2303, we report on some cloud cover in the area, with a strong possibility of severe thunderstorms, beware.” A voice informed them through their headphones.

“Copy that, control.” Mark said and turned off the microphone “do you know what that means?”

“Turbulence and the need of maximum concentration?” Jinyoung asked.

“Nope,” Mark pursed his lips in a grimace of annoyance. "it means the likelihood of being stopped in Seoul for more than one night.”

Jinyoung couldn’t believe that, from one moment to another, his luck began to change, fate couldn’t be so in his favor that he had the opportunity to spend more time with Mark, he didn’t have that much luck in his life.

But, when they landed in the midst of strong winds and a large layer of black clouds, Jinyoung could believe that, for the first time, fate could be in his favor.

“They've canceled all flights for the next 72 hours, Officer Tuan, there's no way I can get you  back home.” One of the airline employees told Mark, whose eyes had darkened to a point that was scary, mark had told him about his temper, that whenever he got mad it was serious, but, it was scarier to see it in person. He had snatched the key to his hotel room from the hand of the poor employee, who was only doing his job.

“And what do they want me to do in Korea for three days?” Mark asked, his eyebrow twitched dangerously and Jinyoung decided to step away a little “I was supposed to have vacations when I returned home. I’ve been working nonstop for almost nine months.”

“We're sorry, Officer, these issues go beyond our jurisdiction” the employee answered, putting what appeared to be a friendly smile “We don’t control the weather” Jinyoung was sure that Mark was resisting his urge of punching the man.

“Yes, well, I would like you to spend three days in an unknown city, where you don’t know...” Mark stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at Jinyoung, who immediately turned away, pretending that he was not listening that conversation, when in fact he already had a whole plan in his mind.

“See you on the next flight, Official Park!” Youngjae said when he left the plane, accompanied by the rest of the crew “Enjoy your vacation, Hyung,” he added softly. “I’ll ask Jaebum if you can come to dinner sometime.” Youngjae smiled widely, watching as Jinyoung looked at Mark, who was still arguing with the employee. “Did you get his number yet?”

“No, not yet, but...they canceled all flights in the next 72 hours” Jinyoung said, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh, it is super perfect!” Youngjae exclaimed, clapping excitedly “I just heard that he doesn’t know anyone in town but, duh, now he knows you!”

“Youngjae, stop talking so loud or you're going to ruin my whole plan” Jinyoung cut him off, taking him by the arm and pulling him towards the exit.

“But I thought you say you weren’t that interested in him and that love wasn’t meant for you” Youngjae mocked him. “Why are you getting away from him?”

“Because it would be very obvious if I stay there” Jinyoung shrugged, stopping in front of the exit doors where outside you could see a big storm.

“Youngjae!” Another male voice called the name of the steward and his face lit up immediately “Hi, Jinyoung!”

“Hi, hyung!” Jinyoung returned the greeting to his best friend, who was very interested in hugging his boyfriend.

“Babe! You won’t believe what happened! Jinyoung Hyung fell in love in just 15 hours flight!” Youngjae jumped with excitement.

I didn’t fell in love with anyone” Jinyoung hastened to defend himself, however, the color in his cheeks betrayed him in his lie.

“Oh my, how’s that?” Jaebum asked very interested.

“He’s an American pilot, he covered Jackson Hyung on this flight because I don’t know what happened, I thought he was going to be a pain in the ass because he has a resting bitch face, but Jinyoung Hyung talked with him the entire flight, he never came out of the cockpit, well except when it was time to eat and when he went and took a nap.”

“You talking to someone?” Jaebum was surprised, joining his hand with Youngjae's.

“Why does everyone say it like that? It's not like I’m an antisocial motherfucker.”

“No, but you are quite selective with whom you decide to open up.” Jaebum seconded.

“But…”

“The point is that, as they canceled all flights because of the storm, Jinyoung is planning to give him a tour around Seoul!” Youngjae interrupted, he was much more excited than Jinyoung, who his stomach had so many cramps that he was starting to doubt if he also had food poisoning.

“Well, in that case you and I have to go, or you and your beautiful voice will end up ruining everything” Jaebum said, throwing a meaningful glance at Jinyoung, who thanked him in a low voice.

“Officer Tuan!” Youngjae suddenly called him, raising a hand, Mark approached looking a bit lost “I only wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure to fly with you and, I want to apologize for my earlier comments, I promise you I didn’t knew you spoke Korean” Youngjae apologized, bowing deeply.

“Everyone usually makes that mistake, Youngjae, no problem, there's no way you knew about it.” Mark said, smiling broadly and Jinyoung felt his legs pudding before such a view, not caring about the quizzical look Jaebum was giving his fellow companions.

“Well, we're leaving, I have to put him to sleep or he’s going to start talking nonsense” Jaebum said, feeling that his presence was getting delayed “Oh, by the way, I’m Im Jaebum, Jinyoung’s best friend” Jinyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jaebum, of course he had to get all protective with him. “Let’s go, babe.” And after giving Jinyoung a last mysterious look, he took Youngjae’s suitcase and the couple went out to the stormy night.

“Nice guy” Mark said still staring at where Jaebum and Youngjae had disappeared into the night, Jinyoung tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he accomplished nothing “Well, I suppose this is where we bid farewell.”

“I suppose.” Jinyoung said with a trickle of voice, biting his lips.

“I had a lot of fun, believe me, you can ask Jackson and he'll tell you he feels like he's talking to a wall every time he has a flight with me.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“But Jackson speaks three more times than a normal person.” Jinyoung said and could enjoy the beautiful laughter of Mark once more.

There was a little awkward moment in which neither of them knew what to say, Mark had been looking too intense at Jinyoung, and he felt embarrassed by that look, so he began observing his gleaming shoes, he chewed the inside of his cheeks, he had to talk at that time or he was going to missing that amazing chance, he didn’t knew if he was going to have the opportunity to see Mark again, after all, they didn’t belong to the same airline.

“Can you give me your number?”

“Do you want me to take you on a tour around Seoul?”

They both spoke at the same time, blushing like high school girls when they spoke, but once they heard each other's words, their faces lit up and they smiled broadly.

“Can you give me your phone number, so I can take you on a tour around Seoul?” Jinyoung asked, holding out his cell phone.

“Like in a date?” Mark picked it up, widening his smile and fixing his almond-shaped orbs on Jinyoung's, who felt himself blush.

“Yes, like in a date.”

 

            


	2. Chapter II

“Just control yourself, okay? You’re just going on date with a pilot you met once” Jinyoung told to the Jinyoung that was reflecting on the mirror, adjusting the collar of his shirt for the eleventh time, rolling up just one sleeve to see how it looked better “It isn’t even a date! Well…no…he said it was a date, then it is a date” Jinyoung continued to talk to the mirror, thank God he lived alone or else he would have to face some awkward glances due to his constant soliloquies “You will only take him to know Seoul, nothing more, there’s nothing complicated in that” and after one last sigh, he stopped fixing his hair and adjusting his shirt, and left the apartment.

In those moments he regretted not being able to have a car, it would be much more shocking if he arrived at Mark's hotel in his own car, and not in a taxi, but, he was never in the city, so why bothering in buying something he was never going to use.

His mouth felt so dry that he had to stop to buy a bottle of water before going up to the room, which Mark had sent him for a brief text message when they agreed to the time of their appointment; after all they were too tired and needed to sleep.

Jinyoung had fallen asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow, but his night was filled with absurd dreams in which Mark told him he had arrived late and, to forgive him, he had to do twerking in front of the entire airline.

Fortunately, in reality he wasn’t late, in fact, he was five minutes ahead of time and, although he was hesitating a few minutes before knocking on the door of the room, trying to control his nerves, when he did, his hands began to shake uncontrollably, so he crossed his arms, he didn’t knew if he was so nervous about the fact that  it had been so long without him having a proper date, or because he really liked Mark, maybe it was a mix of the two.

 The brief seconds in which Jinyoung waited for Mark to open the door were eternal, but when the older man opened the door with a jerk, appearing in his field of vision with the widest smile that Jinyoung could imagine in the greatest, his heart leaped in his chest.

 Or maybe it had been something else.

 Perhaps what had really made Jinyoung suffer from a sudden tachycardia wasn’t exactly that bright smile; maybe it was just that, Mark dressed in civilian clothes, offered a total different image of him in his uniform. In uniform he had an aura of masculinity, security, his presence imposed by just appearing in the room, instead, with tight jeans ripped by the knees and football jersey that was extra large, he looked strangely adorable, relaxed, like any normal college student. Jinyoung felt a little overdressed with his tight jeans, with the white button-down shirt perfectly tucked inside the pants, so he hastened to unbutton a bit more buttons on his shirt to show the shirt that he wore underneath and rolled up his sleeves a little more.

 “Hello!” Mark gave him a radiant smile “Come on in, I'm almost ready, just let me put on my sneakers” until then, he realized that the older was only wearing black socks with white polka dots, which further increase the softness in his clothing.

“I think I'm in the wrong room.” Jinyoung said, entering with some shyness, observing surreptitiously around him; the bed was unmade and the small suitcase was open on it, with its contents scattered on the sheets; Mark looked at him with a face of not understanding anything. “I mean, you don’t look like you with civilian clothes, you look different.”

“Does that bother you?” Mark asked, evidently worried, holding his Converse in his hands.

“No, it's just that...” Jinyoung knew that if he continued he would blush and he didn’t wanted to look like a teenager, or to say something too drastic that would make Mark uncomfortable “You look good…” Jinyoung looked away when he realized he had sighed at the end of the phrase, well at least he hadn’t blushed like he had predicted.

 “Oh! Thanks” Mark said, also looking visibly embarrassed.

“Shall we go? I have everything planned for this evening.” Jinyoung hastened to say, putting his sweaty hands in his pockets.

“By the look of it, it seems like you are going to have me walking around all day” Mark wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t be lazy” Jinyoung said, narrowing his eyes and Mark let out one of those laughs that Jinyoung was beginning to love.

X

X

X

 There was a light rain in the whole city, the skies were completely cloudy, but that didn’t bother Mark and Jinyoung, who were walking calmly through the streets of downtown, Jinyoung listening again to the familiar sounds of the city where he had grown up and Mark looking everywhere, stopping occasionally to take pictures, ignoring Jinyoung's mocking giggles.

“Hyung” Mark smiled shyly when he heard the way Jinyoung had spoken to him. “You said you lived in Seoul, don’t you remember anything of the city that you are acting like the standard Asian tourist?”

“It has changed a lot since those days.” Mark replied, shrugging and taking a selfie with a large complex of buildings in the background.

 “That just shows how old you are.” Jinyoung sneered, sticking out his tongue.

 “I'm only a year older than you.” Mark refuted, narrowing his eyes and giving him a little blow on the arm, Jinyoung exaggerated a scream and Mark hastened to rub the "sore" area, only to then lower his hand down his arm and hold his hand “and that means I have more experience than you” he added, lacing their fingers, giving him a look so intense that Jinyoung felt his body heating up, although a few seconds ago he was feeling a little bit cold.

 “Are you hungry?” Jinyoung stammered, pointing to a Korean BBQ restaurant “As you are my Hyung, you need to buy me meat” he smiled, squeezing his hand harder when he felt like Mark was going to let go of his hand when some older couple passed by them. 

“I still don’t totally understand the obsession with Korean beef” the oldest rolled his eyes, but still, walked towards the restaurant, and Jinyoung giggled, tightening his hold on Mark’s hand.

They both chose to sit in a table near a large window, in which the rainy afternoon could be observed, the weather began to worsen at some point, but none of the two young males could be bothered about it.

Their afternoon was filled with laughter, anecdotes from high school to aviation school and weird stories from their flights; they started talking about their favorite movies and favorite singers and music, even Mark tried to force Jinyoung to sing something when he told him that he had participated in the choir of his church when he was a child, something that Jinyoung refused effusively, claiming that he was too sober as to do it in a public place, so Mark quickly ordered two bottles of beer and both made an absurd toast.

 After those beers, others followed, and others, they weren’t drinking to get completely drunk and pass out, they just seemed natural to keep going with their conversation, not that they needed more help, but it sure made Mark talk more eagerly than he was before, he let pout his adorable giggles more often and had taken one of Jinyoung’s hand over the table and played with his fingers, not caring that the people who were passing around their area were giving them some reproving, but discreet, glances, Mark just seemed to be focused on admiring every single part of Jinyoung’s perfect face, and him to keep listening to Mark’s voice, his stories, keep feeling the touch of his hand and increasingly drunk, intoxicated by the presence of the older, intoxicated by the level of alcohol in his system, drunk with desire.

“I must stop drinking” Jinyoung finally sighed after a while, that slight dizziness had transformed into something more powerful. “I'm starting to feel...a little dizzier.”

“I can’t say anything on that matter” Mark shrugged, touching his cheeks, which were on fire “I think I died after the second beer” he let out a silly giggle “that’s what happens when you have little body fat.”

“Well, that's a shame” Jinyoung answered, drinking what was left in his beer “We should go, it’s starting to rain cats and dogs” Jinyoung watched with regret the stormy night.

“Do you live far from here?” Mark asked, standing up, Jinyoung knew that the eldest was doing everything possible to look composed, but his dreamy expression gave him away, that and the fact that he was slurring more his words.

“Few blocks down, why?”

“I just don’t want you to get wet.” Mark grimaced.

“And what exactly are you thinking?” Jinyoung said, approaching the older after having left a handful of bills big enough to pay the entire bill, he had perhaps left a little more, but who cared, it was more interesting to know what Mark was thinking.

“That the taxi left you at home, first.” Mark answered” Mark answered and Jinyoung did everything possible so that the disappointment wouldn’t be noticed on his face.

Apparently all his attempts were in vain, because, despite having kept talking all afternoon, in those moments both were in total silence, sheltering under a roof of the storm, waiting for their taxi; Mark had tried to keep holding Jinyoung's hand, since Jinyoung had shown no resistance until then, but now the youngest hugged his body with one hand and bit his nails on the other, so his mission was impossible.

Until they reached a small traffic jam and Jinyoung let out a sigh, Mark decided to break the silence, he didn’t knew what had cause the change in Jinyoung’s attitude if everything had been in perfect harmony up to that moment, but he felt that the change in his attitude was because of something he had said, so he had a slight need to make amends.

“Let 's play something, a game” Mark said, turning to the younger “I know many aspects of your life, but we are still missing some details, a little more…intimate details, at what’s best than saying them while we are a bit under the influence of alcohol and things are going to come out more naturally” Mark said, he was still slurring the syllables and his Korean had become somewhat more imperfect and Jinyoung thought it was too adorable, but he had to stop thinking about Mark in other ways, because otherwise, everything was going to end wrong.

“And what do you have in mind?” Jinyoung asked, deciding that he was acting childishly by getting somewhat upset by that comment, after all, it was the first date, and on the first date nobody goes to anyone's house, especially after getting a little bit tipsy,  this time he wanted to do things well, he didn’t wanted Mark to turn into another of his one night stands.

“Have you ever played never I have ever?” Mark asked, looking excited.

“You usually play it with shots” Jinyoung frowned.

“Well, today we can improvise” he looked around “Ah, I know! The one who loses has to get out in the rain and stay there until the car moves again” he began to clap excitedly   
“What do you say?”

“I say that is good that you are wearing a jersey, because you’re going to get wet.” Jinyoung said, making a wicked smile “I'll let you start to know how hard the blows are going to be.”

“You talk like you're an innocent little dove.” Mark narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a dove, but let's be honest, you have rooted American culture, while I come from a very drunk culture, but calmer compared to other things.”

“Oh... well, in that case let's see how _Americanized_ I am” Mark narrowed his eyes even more “I have never ever arrived at a family event still drunk from the night before” Mark grinned evilly as Jinyoung lowered one finger, after rolling his eyes.

Fortunately, Mark also lowered a finger when Jinyoung attacked him with "I have never ever slept with a woman because I still didn’t knew my sexuality" which generated a cascade of laughter to which Mark commented on the painful situation in which the oldest had to think of Johnny Depp to be able to cum.

They both lowered a finger when Mark said something about trying drugs.

Vomited in public, both lost again.

Having fallen off the stairs at an airport, Jinyoung lost, causing 2 to 1 to remain and that made Jinyoung start to get a little nervous, he had to say something that specifically made Mark lose, and pray to the heavens that he didn’t remember something to make him lose.

“I have never ever gotten a piercing in any part of my body” Jinyoung said, the day they had  met he had seen the traces of his piercings, which Mark seemed to use on his days off, like that day, as three silver earrings adorned his ear lobes (two on the left and one on the right).

“That's just too low!” Mark exclaimed.

“What? That's the point of this game, to make the other one lose” Jinyoung shrugged. “Besides, how do you know I don’t have some hidden piercing in, I don’t know, the glans?”

“You have one?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

“Of course not, I don’t think I can stand the pain of a piercing on the cartilage or the ear lobe, much less getting pierced down there.” He shivered a bit “or are you going to tell me those three piercings didn’t hurt?”

 “There on my lobe almost didn’t hurt, the one I have in the tongue was a lot more painful.” Mark shrugged.

“Wait, tongue?” Pilots needed 20/20 vision, so he was very sure that he hadn’t seen something so notorious as a tongue piercing, especially with all the laughs Mark had had that afternoon.

“Well, it's not exactly on the tongue, it’s in the frenulum.” Mark explained and opened his mouth and raised his tongue to show him the bottom, where, in fact, there was a small silver stud “At first I do wanted to get in the tongue, you know, for all the different uses you can give it” Mark smirked again, and Jinyoung didn’t knew if the chill that went down his spine was because of the piercing, the smirk, or the things Mark could do to him if he had a tongue piercing, and, if he had been able to ignore the growing desire inside him, at that moment it got out of hand, but no, he had to control himself again, it was not right to have sex on the first date.

“Are you feeling good? You look kind of feverish” Mark told him, with a mocking smile on his lips, Jinyoung touched his flushed cheeks, feeling embarrassed, and consequently, his cheeks turned redder.

“Yes, it’s just the…heater…” Jinyoung excused himself quickly, clearing his throat, not sure that Mark had believed him.

“Well, in that case, let me kill you once and for all so the…heater…doesn’t bother you more” Mark smiled in such a malevolent way, that he knew it was not going to be a good thing “I have never ever bottomed” His eyes almost shone with malice, which was immediately replaced by confusion to which Jinyoung laughed, without moving a single finger, while the older put down one slowly, even seeing it in disbelief “I don’t believe it! I don’t believe you! Aren’t you a…?”

“Looks are deceiving.” Jinyoung winked and now it was Mark's turn to blush. “It was risky saying something without being completely sure.”

“But you…you…” Mark stuttered “my idea was to lose at the same time and cancel the punishment.” Mark unconsciously pouted.

“I'm sorry I didn’t give you more hints about my usual position, I usually keep it for…later” he bit his lip “or maybe is just that you’ve known me for a little while.” Jinyoung shrugged “Come on, don’t act so surprised, didn’t you asked that to see what role I am?” Mark shook his head frantically and Jinyoung laughed heartily “I’m sorry I ruined your fantasies, but a game is a game, and we agreed on a punishment.” Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh maliciously.

“You didn’t ruin my fantasies” Mark said in a barely audible voice, and, after a long sigh, he opened the taxi door and went out into the street, where he was drenched in seconds.

Fortunately for both of them, the comicity of Mark's situation in the rain was enough for both of them to forget that little moment that had filled them with sexual tension, whereas Jinyoung mocked too much about how Mark looked like a little Chihuahua under the rain, trembling uncontrollably from the cold.

The taxi started moving again and Mark was able to get into the car, shivering cold and draining water from all his clothes, Jinyoung assured the driver that they were going to pay more than the fee for those inconveniences (and possibly for having traumatized him with their risqué talking), Jinyoung received Mark inside and hugged him tightly, rubbing his arms so he wouldn’t end up with hypothermia.

Once they had arrived at Mark's hotel, Jinyoung hesitated for a while if he should get down or just keep going with the ride, he quickly decided to get down to take Mark to the front of his room, after all, if he had picked him at the door, the right thing to do was to accompany him back.

“Well, I guess…” Mark said in a low voice once they reached his room, they had  walked all the way in silence, a silence that, more than uncomfortable, it had a sense of loneliness, of not wanting to separate, it was obvious that both didn’t wanted that day to end. “I’ll see you another day, I suppose.”

“You know, the right thing to do now is to give you a goodbye kiss, I’ve wanted to kiss you multiple times in the evening after all.” Jinyoung said, after a few seconds of thinking it through “Your lips are too appetizing, and when you showed me your piercing, damn! Desire ignited inside me like a beam” he sighed and shook his head to shoo those thoughts “What I’m trying to say is, most of my past relationships and one night stands began like this, there was alcohol involved that clouded our thinking, there were hotels given by the airline, and none of that ended up well. I don’t want that with you, tell me crazy, corny, or whatever you want, but I want to do this differently, I want to do this right, I want to be in a serious relationship with you, in which we take things slow; I want to take you to more dates, do what you like and what I like, and I want to take walks to a park under a starry night and hold your hand, even if people see us, I won’t care what they might say because I’m going to be with you; I want our first kiss to be romantic, not planned, but in the right circumstance, both on our full senses, and I want to do all that I have ever thought it just wasn’t for me.” Jinyoung sighed again, he knew his cheeks were a lost cause, as they were red as apples “I have known you for two days, barely, and I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime, and I feel like you are what I was waiting for, the reason all my other relationships failed, because we are meant to be together” he took the older’s hand in his and studied his face, mark was staring at him with glistening eyes, his lower lip was trapped between his lips “That’s why I’m not going to kiss you tonight, because I know that if I do that I won’t be able to stop, and I’m going to want to go all the way.”   

“Jinyoung, I...” Mark spoke in a low voice and cleared his throat, because it had trembled a bit, this made a fear assault Jinyoung, what if Mark didn’t felt the same way and was now terrified of how much he had said?  

“Oh, ok, now I feel like an idiot” Jinyoung interrupted him before he could say anything else “Just forget all the things I said, okay? I…I don’t know, it’s the beer talking or something because I am not like this…” he opened his eyes in surprise when Mark pressed one finger against his lips to silence him.

“I know it’s not the beer talking, I could see it in your eyes” Mark said, staring at him “And what if I tell you that I don’t care if we kiss right now or on our fifth date?” he added “After all, we are going to end up doing it, what’s the difference between now and then? And as I you say, I am very Americanized, and we don’t care about that kind of thing, I care about the fact that you want to kiss me right now, and I want to just fucking kiss you right now, and if we both want it, what’s the fucking problem?”Mark slid his finger against his plump lips and cupped his chin “The only problem I see is that I resisted enough the entire afternoon.”

And without further ado he kissed him.

Maybe Jinyoung let out a strange sound, a mixture between a sigh, a moan and an exhalation of surprise, maybe he hung around his neck with so much impetus that Mark wobbled and had to lean on the door.

Jinyoung felt like a high schooler after his first date, his stomach was spinning with joy and, at first; his kiss was a clumsy mixture of lips, teeth and tongues, until he controlled himself, reminding himself that, indeed, he was an adult who had done that several times and knew how to take the reins of the situation.

But Mark had already won over him, his hands were gripping his body, his lips were moving passionately against his, his tongue meeting with others at appropriate intervals to make him want more.

“Wait, maybe we should...” Mark murmured against his lips when he heard broken voices down the hall and their breathing had become somewhat heavier, not to mention the sudden, and embarrassing, tightness in his pants “Jinyoung, there’s people...” he said again and this time the younger stopped kissing him jaw line “Shit, you are so beautiful.” Mark told him, admiring his face flushed with the euphoria of the kisses, as well as his swollen lips and wistful gaze; even though he had just told him they should stop for the sake of the people who might encounter such hot situation, he returned to his lips, this time cupping his cheeks, and pushing him against the door, rubbing one of his thighs against the other’s, hoping a near column may hide them from indiscreet looks.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Jinyoung gasped when he felt Mark’s hand start to creep under his shirt, sending everything to hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the other half of the chapter isn't missing, i'm just a lazy ass who doesn't want to translate more than 10 pages (and this was over 15 pages and I haven't even started on the good stuff (if you know what I mean), so CUT IT IN CHAPTERS AND LET EVERYONE HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU CUT IT AT SUCH A GOOD PART!
> 
> But I promise next chapter is going to be pure markjin smut, dirty, sweet, just like a good smut should be! 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to comment to tell me your opinions! I know Mark's piercing was just a bubble of saliva, but I just love the idea of him having one so dshjdfhjfnhjf yes. 
> 
> I am so excited for miracle!!!! I know I am going to bawl my eyes off as soon as I hear it, even when I understand like a 3% of korean.
> 
> Also, follow me on my twitter @EroticSensei where I tweet from time to time, and we can always start ranting about how these men ruined our lives (just bare with me if you see some stuff in spanish). And on my Tumblr pervertmaknae23 where I spam all day about Jinyoung, GOT7, Jaejoong and my newest trauma STRAY KIDS! :D
> 
> ok enough ranting, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! 
> 
> Pls don't hate me too much! 
> 
> OH I ALMOST FORGOT: I am planning on a Hogwarts AU! I am so excited because I started writing Harry Potter fanfiction and this will be just like returning to my roots. 
> 
> I KNOW NOBODY READS THIS LONG ASS AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!
> 
> See you, Marie ^^

**Author's Note:**

> As the majoroty of my stories, this was supposed to be a one shot, but again, my lazy ass doesn't want to translate more than 14 pages, so CUT IT IN CHAPTERS!
> 
> If you have come this far it doesn't take anything for you to leave a nice review, it would really make my day and inspire me to write more stories and maybe finish the ones I have already written (I am so happy because I bought a notebook and now I am writing everytime I can *claps*)
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> (of course I am a 2jae sucker, that's why the huge amounts of 2jae in my other ship's stories)
> 
> Marie


End file.
